diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sawamura Eijun/@comment-204.14.239.107-20160203193036/@comment-170.252.219.1-20160208092334
I like the fact that you list Furuya's almost impossible feats, it actually makes me doubtful of Eijun chances. But then again, advantages isn't everything in sports and Eijun isn't much of an underdog as we think he is. I would like to ask though, is height really that much in particular, in baseball? I mean, I can understand it if it's basketball or volleyball where it involves jumping but isn't the strikezone the same for everybody, save for the differences in the umpire's calling? Sure, fielding or pick-offs would be much easier if you have an advantage in height but I can't see it much other than it's gonna be more difficult. Like in Sensen Maki's case. Also, speed isn't much without proper control and the series always emphasize this. Eijun has proper control than Furuya, and greater physical strength (furuya's is shoulder strength). You listed strikeouts as ideal for an ace but then take a look at their ERAs. Granted, they are still learning, but you can actually see Eijun is more effective. One thing I can't udnerstand is why Eijun can't hit, because a proper bunt requires great eye-hand coordination, right? Furuya has a talent for batting, I will agree. In regards to Furuya's fastballs, his rising are almost always called a ball, maybe because of his poor control right now. But as I see it, Eijun's moving has and is always been more effective in getting outs. Now, let me talk about Eijun's pitching feat. We know Eijun only recently learned how to pitch properly (with the 4-seam) and his lack of training/knowldge is apparent. This is the same for Furuya but we know Furuya was exposed to baseball properly, with his grandpa. Eijun was mentioned to have flexible joints which allows him to have his unique pitching form and the moving ball means his fingers are capable of pitching variations (natural for breaking balls). His pitches as of now are the fastballs ( 4-seam, cutter, 2 seam (not yet expounded)) and 2 variation of changeup in comparison to Furuya's (fastballs (split finger and rising/normal) and slider). For his lack of speed and power (which I don't understand because of his physical strength, please tell me if you know). Eijun tries to remedy with his control and variation. In Act II, I'm not sure if all of it are the same but it seems his fastball plays around 135-138 km/h now. It is not impossible to raise speed, right? With this, I actually don't think Furuya is a much better pitcher than Eijun..especially in terms of potential. If it's set in stone, then how about Narumiya? Mei is also known as a prodigy but what do you think of him in comparison to Furuya? And excuse me, but I don't agree that only through an injury can Eijun snatch that ace number off of him. He has the right talent and heart for it. So, it's not "how an underdog unrealistically defeats a giant of much greater talent", it's all about discovering his own strength. I think this is realistic because sometimes we value ourselves based on how others are talented and unable to see our own potential. Eijun isn't actually an underdog, he's just a less favored type of pitcher because he lack natural talent for SPEED which is highly valued in baseball.